bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Byakuya Kuchiki
"Principle lodged in the eyes." - Tite Kubo Kapitan 6 Dywizji Gotei 13. Jego porucznikiem jest Renji Abarai. Byakuya jest także 28. głową rodu Kuchiki i bratem Rukii. Charakter Byakuya jest spokojny i małomówny. Nie okazuje uczuć, jest apatyczny wobec innych. Bardzo wierzy w prawo i porządek, uważa że każde wykroczenie musi być ukarane, nawet jeśli jest to sprzeczne z jego przekonaniami.Zmienia się to jednak gdy Ichigo ratuję Rukię przed śmiercią. Po walce Kurosaki mówi mu, że prawo to nie wszystko gdyż są rzeczy ważniejsze.Od tamtej chwili,Byakuya, pomimo zimnego i dworskiego zachowania chroni i pielęgnuje to co dla niego ważne. Co dziwniejsze, w młodości był impulsywny i skory do gniewu (jak zauważył jego dziadek, był podobny do Ichigo i Abaraia Renjiego). Wygląd Byakuya nosi zwykły strój kapitana Shinigami. Wyjątkiem jest jasnoseledynowy szalik wokół szyi. Na głowie ma porcelanowe nakładki - kenseikan (oznaka szlachectwa), wydzielające pasma włosów (3 z nich opadają na lewą stronę czoła, tworząc grzywkę). Historia Niewiele wiadomo o młodości Byakuyi. Prawdopodobnie dość często Byakuya współzawodniczył ze starszą od siebie Yoruichi Shihōin z wykorzystaniem Błyskawicznych Kroków, jednak nigdy nie udało mu się jej pokonać. Ożenił się ze starszą siostrą Rukii, którą bardzo kochał. Jego żona zmarła w młodym wieku. Przed śmiercią poprosiła go, aby odnalazł Rukię i przyjął ją do klanu. Byakuya zgodził się i spełnił przysięgę. Na około 55 lat przed rozpoczęciem fabuły Bleacha poślubił Hisanę Kuchiki. Pochodziła ona z Rukongai, dlatego złamał tym zasady rodu Kuchiki (członkowie tego rodu mogli zawierać małżeństwa tylko z osobami, w których żyłach płynęła błękitna krew). Kiedy Hisana umierała z powodu ciężkiej choroby, Byakuya przysiągł wypełnić jej ostatnią prośbę dotyczącą odnalezienia jej biologicznej siostry Rukii i przygarnięcia jej, nie mówiąc nic o prawdziwym tego powodzie. Rok później, kiedy Rukia wstąpiła do Akademii Shinigami, wypełnił obietnicę, tym samym łamiąc ponownie zasady swojego rodu. Na grobie swoich rodziców przysiągł nie łamać więcej reguł rodu Kuchiki, dlatego stał się obojętny wobec Rukii. Gdy Rukię skazano na śmierć, sam już nie wiedział, co ma robić. Nie chciał łamać obietnicy danej Hisanie, jednak uznał, że lepiej będzie dotrzymać przyrzeczenia złożonego na grobie rodziców. W końcu Ichigo uświadamia Byakuyi, że z prawem można walczyć.W Hueco Mundo pokonał Zomariego Lerouxa.Następnie udał się w miejsce walki Ichigo i Yammiego spotkał tem Kenpachiego razem z którym nawiązał walkę z najsilniejszym espadą.Podczas buntu Muramasy walczy z Senbonzakurą i wydaje się iż zaginął, jednak potem okazuje się że przystał on do tajemniczego zanpaktou.Następnie w krótkim okresie czasu walczy z Ichigo pokonuje miecz swej siostry pokonuje Renji'ego i Zambimaru.Gdy rebeliańci się wycofują odchodzi z nimi i poznaje miejsce ukrycia generała Yamamoto.Zatrzymuje także Kougę przed zabiciem Muramasy. Ostatecznie udaje mu się zabić Kougę, a jego Zanpakutou wyjaśnia, dlaczego Byakuya "zdradził" Seretei. Zanpakutō Pogromca Dusz Byakuyi nosi nazwę Senbonzakura (Tysiąc Płatków Kwiatu Wiśni). Miecz ten uznawany jest za jeden z najpiękniejszych w całym Społeczeństwie Dusz. Walka z użyciem Senbonzakury jest bardzo widowiskowa, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy kapitan korzysta z formy Bankai tego miecza. [[Grafika:Kuchiki_byakuya_bankai.jpg|thumb|left|220px|''Rozprosz się, Senbonzakura!]] Shikai Po wypowiedzeniu słów ''Chire, Senbonzakura (Rozprosz się, Senbonzakura), klinga katany rozpada się na tysiące mniejszych ostrzy unoszących się w powietrzu i lśniących w promieniach słońca niczym płatki kwitnącej wiśni. Ostrza kierowane są wolą kapitana. Rękojeść pozostaje w niezmienionym stanie. Bankai thumb|250px|Bankai Bankai Senbonzakury to Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (Tętniący Życiem Pokaz Tysiąca Płatków Kwiatu Wiśni). Aby je aktywować, Byakuya musi wypuścić katanę z rąk pionowo, ostrzem w dół, jednocześnie mówiąc "Bankai" - wówczas klinga "zatapia się" w ziemi, a po chwili po obu stronach kapitana wyrastają rzędy ogromnych mieczy . Bankai Senbonzakury ma aż cztery różne formy: ''Scena Zagłady, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi'' Kolejna forma Bankai Senbonzakury stawia na atak. Byakuya używa jej tylko wobec tych, którym poprzysiągł śmierć. Po wypowiedzeniu słów Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi , drobinki ostrzy formują się w cztery rzędy mieczy, które otaczają kapitana i jego przeciwnika, tworząc wokół nich coś w rodzaju sfery. Każdym z mieczy Byakuya może kierować za pomocą woli. Warto wspomnieć o tym, że klingi tychże mieczy są specjalnie przystosowane do zadawania przeciwnikowi poważnych ran.frame|senkei senbonzakura kageyoshi ''Scena Kulminacyjna, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi'' Ta forma Bankai miecza Byakuyi nazywana jest Goukei . Ostrza Senbonzakury otaczają przeciwnika, tworząc kulę, a potem atakują ze wszystkich stron. ''Białe Ostrze Imperatora'' Najpotężniejsza z poznanych dotąd form Bankai Senbonzakurythumb|190px|Gokei nazywa się Shūkei Hakuteiken. Ostrza tworzą wokół kapitana coś na kształt skrzydeł z białej energii, połączonych półkolem nad głową Byakuyi. Dzierży on wtedy tylko jeden miecz w dłoni. Moce i umiejętności * :Siła Ofensywna: 90 :Siła Defensywna: 90thumb|300px|Hakureiken :Szybkość: 100 :Kidō: 100 :Inteligencja: 100 :Siła Fizyczna: 80 :Razem: 560 250px|border|left : Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Byakuya Kategoria:Mężczyzna